shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kane Kane no Mi
Introduction Kane Kane no Mi (lit. Money-Money Fruit) is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to be intuitive of the actual monetary value of any object and steal money from anyone. Appearance The Kane Kane no Mi looks like a green tangerine with ' ' signs on it. Usage The user of this devil fruit becomes an intuitive appraiser who can instantly know the a value upon property and objects within their sight. In addition, the user can store any amount of money within himself as if he is a wallet man. In addition, the user can obtain money from anyone by inflicting damage upon them. Once the target recieves damage, they will literally bleed money along with blood if they have open wounds. The amount of money leaking out depends on how much damage they recieve from the user. It seems that monetary value is set on the most common state of value. In this world, it is set to Berri, . Strengths The strength of this fruit is the user can easily obtain money if the he is strong enough to defeat a few rich enemies or several middle-class enemies. The user is immune to being conned by salemans who tries to rip him off on a sale of a product. The user can also see the total amount of cash that living beings have acquired in their life even if the person is not currently carrying that much money with them in their pockets. The user can also see their own lifesavings as well and take out their own money from their own body. If the object of high value is stored somewhere else where the user, the user can obtain them too no matter how heavy or huge it is. Weaknesses The user suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Unfortunely, the user's ability to obtain money from others, applies to himself as well as he can also bleed money, which others can obtain. If the targeted person does not have money or possesses little amount of money, then the user can not extract anymore money than they have but they will still suffer from physical damage inflicted by the user. Attacks 'Wallet' The user can check their life savings at anytime and perform several transactions upon his own money supply as if he is handling his own bank account. *Withdrawal - *Deposit - *Money Transfer - *Convert - 'Appraise' 'Payment' 'Robbery' The user can strike any living being and cause them to literally bleed out money along with blood (if they have open wounds and are bleeding). The amount of money that is spilled out depends on how much damage the user's attacks inflict onto the enemy. This ability only applies the damages upon the target only by the user's actions. This ability does not affect anyone with no money or dead creatures. *Direct - *Indirect - *'Bankrupt -' Once the user ends his enemie's life, the enemy will spill out the rest of their entire life savings from their body. This term is used for any event when it happens. 'Theft' Trivia *The word, "Kane" means money as well as gold. External Links *''Inspired by the anime''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/C_%28anime%29 C - The Money of Soul and Possibility Control] *Money Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit